School Dance
by Imid
Summary: Sasuke drags Naruto along to the school dance, while they are there Naruto has some interesting fun.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how he talked me into doing this, but somehow I was walking through the halls of Konoha high on a Saturday night, following my best friend towards our school dance. Neither of us had wanted to go to school dance with girls who asked us, so we just decided that we were going to go as friends.

"Well, here goes nothing Naruto," Sasuke looked at me with his black eyes, they held emotion only I had ever seen in them, and I couldn't help my smile. "We did reject every girl who asked us out remember. It is our own fault that we are going to a school dance like this."

"I know Sasuke, let's just get it over and done with," I told my friend, pushing him through the doors and into the schools large gym, "Then we can get back to your place and watch movies for the rest of the night."

"We just have to make an appearance here," Sasuke cleared everything up in one sentence, "So we only really have to be here five minutes, just so Miss Tsunade doesn't kill us."

"Right," We had all eyes on us now, even the juniors who were scared to even glance our way in the hallways were looking towards as. We both had a suit on; we had just added our own extras to it. I had three chain belts crossing my waist, and a spiked collar around my neck with a matching band around each wrist. Sasuke had his normal wrist things, with his jacket undone and the sleeves pushed up past his elbows. His dress shirt was covered in red paint, but the others didn't know that.

"Introducing the schools bullies," Miss Tsunade's voice came over the music; I just smirked and made my way towards her, Sasuke following me silently. When we made it to her side, I slipped a CD onto the table in front of her, "I want you to play track five. I won't bash up any juniors for a week if you play it for me."

She didn't say anything, she put the CD into the player and changed the song, I pulled Sasuke towards the dance floor, clearing a circle around us with my eyes. We weren't really going to dance; I just liked the idea of having nobody around us.

The song started and Sasuke looked at me in surprise, "This Is The New Shit? You haven't listened to this song in months," Sasuke smirked at me; we both looked at Tsunade who was sitting behind the CD player hiding her head in her hands in embarrassment.

I caught the movement of raven hair out of the corner of my eye; I turned towards the person and saw Itachi Uchiha smirking at me from the corner of the crowd, his boyfriend by his side like always. He made a movement with his eyes, telling me to follow him; I felt Sasuke's head turn to look in the same direction.

"Ignore him Naru," Sasuke told me, trying to pull me away from his older brother, "I'm going to go and talk to Gaara. Walk away from him Naru, he just wants to hurt you."

I ignored Sasuke and followed Itachi and his boyfriend from the room silently. I heard Sasuke call me to come back, before he gave up when I was leaving the gym doors. 'He's probably going to make out with Gaara somewhere,' I thought with a smirk of amusement.

"Why do we have Naruto with us un?" Itachi's boyfriend asked in a whine, "I want to be alone with you Tachi."

"Why do you want me to follow you Itachi?" I was curious myself, "I mean, any reason to get away from Sasuke sucking face with Gaara is a good one so I'm not complaining, I'm just curious."

Itachi didn't answer me, he just whispered to his boyfriend, who giggled a little and moved his arms so one was wrapped around Itachi's waist instead of both of them around his arm. I growled lightly in anger at being ignored, and was almost tempted to stop following the pair, but Itachi had turned and was heading into the fire-escape.

I stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down, I had a few memories of these stairs- most of them involved me and Sasuke bashing a few people who annoyed us. Itachi kept walking until he was on the flight below me.

"Are you coming down Naruto?" The sneer in Itachi's voice made it a mocking, not just a normal question, so I obviously had to quickly follow him down. I made it to the pair, who looked at me for a second before Itachi took one step in my direction.

"You are a very brave boy Naruto," Itachi whispered, he was an arms distance away from me now, and I could see amusement in his eyes, "You have no idea what Deidara-kun and I are planning, yet you still follow us into a dark," he reached one hand out and caught my right wrist, "deserted," his other hand took my left wrist when I tried to run, "and now locked fire-escape."

I had no where to move, I had backed up from Itachi in fear and ended up pressed into the corner. I couldn't breathe without taking a mouthful of Itachi's breath; his face was now so close to my own. "Let go of me you freak," I pushed against Itachi with my body, hoping it had thrown him off. It didn't work, Deidara had somehow known what I was going to do and had pressed his body against Itachi's back.

"I think we should tease the boy Tachi," Deidara murmured, licking at Itachi's neck but his eyes never left Naruto's, "I still don't think he knows what we are thinking about doing."

"You're going to hurt me," I knew that much, I just couldn't wrap my head around how they were going to hurt me. There were so many ways they could do it, all of them painful and embarrassing.

"Not my plan Naru-kun," It was as though at light-bulb had flicked on inside my head and I knew what Itachi was going to do. I struggled now; I struggled as though my life depended on it. Itachi lifted my hands above my head as though I was a doll, and with the size of his hands compared to my own he had both of my hands locked in place with one of his own.

Deidara laughed at my struggles, Itachi turned back to him and smiled warmly, they kissed each other as though I wasn't even there. Itachi turned to me again and ripped my shirt off my body. It was so fast I didn't see how he had done it, I just saw my shirt on the ground and my pants were soon around my ankles, leaving me in nothing but boxers and at the mercy of the two older boys.

"Dei-kun, in my back pocket," Itachi was still looking at me with a glint sadistic pleasure in his eyes. I didn't like the look at all, and when Deidara was looking at me the same way it made me shake in fear. I should have listened to Sasuke; I should have just turned away from Itachi and gone my own way!

I felt a cold hand reaching into my boxers, instantly making me tense up. I didn't want this, it was rape and I was going to tell the police as soon as I was let out of here, but as if he were reading my mind Itachi grinned, "You won't tell any one Naru-kun. Remember my father is a part of the police force, I would deny it all and my father would be on my side."

"He is Sasuke's father as well," I spat out in anger, "I will tell him that you have raped me and he will fight for me. You and Deidara aren't going to stop me talking."

Deidara had pulled out whatever Itachi asked him to get, and I was released for a second, but it wasn't enough time for me to get away. Almost as soon as Itachi had let go, Deidara had me in the same position, with Itachi behind him.

I watched with my eyes half closed in fear as Itachi stripped Deidara of all his clothing, before doing the same to himself. I was the most dressed now, and all I had was a pair of thin boxers around my slim waist which didn't hide my unwanted pleasure.  
Yes, I was sort of enjoying this. It wasn't a secret to any one that I was gay, and the older Uchiha boy had caught my attention a million times before. I would have been happy to go along with it all, if I hadn't been tricked into it and if we weren't in a fire-escape.

I gasped and my eyes closed tight when I felt an exploring finger prodding around my entrance, slick with something wet and cold. Deidara was moaning just above me, and I opened my eyes a little- only looking through my lashes- at the sight above me. Deidara's eyes were closed tight in pure pleasure at what ever Itachi was doing to him.

I was getting harder by the second, and I was almost willing to just give in and let it happen. But Naruto Uzamaki didn't give into anybody, especially not his best friend's brother and their boyfriend.

I made one final desperate struggle for freedom, I kicked my knee up and towards Deidara's erection, I was stopped though by Itachi's hand. "Now, now Naruto, I know you are enjoying all of this."

My eyes fully opened and I moaned out, giving into the fingers that were exploring around my entrance, relaxing my muscles so they could be pushed inside of me, all three at once. I screamed out in pain, Deidara was forcing his fingers roughly in and out of me, and his fingers had short nails, scraping against my insides.

"Careful beautiful," Itachi murmured against Deidara's neck, "We don't really want to hurt him."

I sighed when I felt Deidara pull his fingers out of me, gasping in horror when he saw the red of my blood on his fingers, "I'm sorry Naru-kun. Please don't punish me Tachi."

"Are you alright Naru?" Itachi asked me, I knew lying would be worthless so I nodded, "It's ok precious, I won't hurt you."

I felt Deidara release my hands from his grip, but I didn't want to run any more. My head was spinning with pleasure, and I could tell by the movements around me that Deidara was taking my boxers off and preparing himself. In a matter of seconds I felt something larger and more inviting then the fingers from earlier.

"Are you alright Naru?" Itachi and Deidara asked me at the same time. "Yes, please," I begged, I felt Deidara moving his head towards my shoulders before I felt him bight into my neck gently. My freed arm wrapped themselves around Deidara's neck, encouraging him to move.

That was all Deidara needed, he pushed into me harshly, but I was already well stretched from earlier and only made a slight gasp of pain. Deidara gave a throaty moan when Itachi entered him, the force of it forced Deidara further into me, causing him to hit my prostate head on. I screamed in pleasure, pleading with Deidara and Itachi to move.

It was like nothing I had felt before, I had been with a few boys before this but none of them had felt as good as Deidara did inside me. I was moaning in pure bliss, every movement from the two in front of me brought me closer and closer to my release.

I screamed out two names then, Itachi and Deidara, as I came all over my chest and Deidara's. I felt my muscles tighten around the intrusion inside of me, making it all the more pleasurable. It took a few minutes longer, but I soon felt Deidara's seed spill inside of me, and the moan from him indicated that Itachi had done the same.

~*~*~

Itachi drove me back to the apartment he shared with Sasuke. It was a two seat car so I was forced to sit on Deidara's lap, which didn't worry me much. The whole trip home I had Deidara playing with my hair and telling me how beautiful it was- though it was still slightly sticking to my face from our earlier activities.

I was surprised when we got home to find Sasuke already there, asleep on the couch with Gaara in his arms. Itachi sighed, "I guess you won't get the couch tonight Naru." I was pulled into Itachi's room and thrown onto the bed. I didn't have a shirt on- it was in the bin outside the school. Deidara lied down and pulled me down to lie on his chest, with Itachi crawling in next to us.

"I love you Dei-kun," Itachi muttered sleepily, "I love you too Kitsune."

"I agree Tachi, love you Kitsune," Deidara whispered, "Tachi."

My heart raced inside my chest, I had two men who loved me, and I loved them both back. It was like a fairytale come true, and I was happy to be in it. "I love you both with all my heart."

I drifted off to sleep to the soft rhythm of Deidara's heart and the warmth of Itachi against my back.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew it was a good idea to tell Sasuke that I had been dating Deidara for almost three months now…

While I was on the subject of telling Sasuke who I was spending my time with, I should probably also tell him about Itachi as well.

"Are you scared Kitsune un?" Deidara asked me. He lightly wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his body. "I am a little bit scared. I don't know how Sasuke is going to react to the information though."

I had just snuck into Itachi bedroom. Sasuke was on his way up; Itachi had just called him into the room. "He won't be angry at you Naru. Just remember he still hasn't told you that he is dating Gaara." Itachi took my face into his hands, kissing me very gently.

The door opened and Itachi pulled away before Sasuke saw. Deidara didn't let go of me though, and when Sasuke saw the three of us sitting on the bed, he gave us a weird look. "Naruto, mind telling me why you are sitting in Deidara and Itachi's laps?"

"Sasuke, you know at the school dance when I followed Itachi and Deidara?" I asked him, "Well, that night…" I stood up to stand in front of my friend, leaving Deidara and Itachi on the bed.

"I don't want to know what you did Naruto." Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder, "The three of you are together though? Aren't you?" I looked at his hand on my shoulder, and nodded lightly. He put his head closer to mine, blocking his face from Deidara and Itachi, and he lowered his voice to a whisper. "I will have to talk to you alone later, Naru."

With that, Sasuke turned and left the room, giving me a quick glance over his shoulder. When the door was closed, I turned and looked at Itachi and Deidara. They were looking at me with smiles.

"I told you that he wouldn't be angry at you," Itachi said, he had a sly smirk on his face when he dragged me back onto the bed, "what was the punishment going to be if he were wrong, Dei-kun?"

"I think it had something to do with no sex, Ita un." Deidara pushed his hand under my shirt, rubbing at my chest gently. I whimpered lightly, I had already become addicted to the two boys I was in love with. I had no idea what a week without having one of them inside of me would be like…

I had a strange feeling it would be sort of like torture.

"That's no fair Itachi. I never agreed to that." I said. My voice sounded small and innocent, which always had an affect on Itachi's calm personality. "Could you honestly go a week without me?"

"I couldn't Ita un," Deidara sounded as upset as I was, and I was going to use it to my full advantage. I crawled on top of Deidara and kissed him gently, my hands roaming under his shirt. "Dei-kun, you know I love you, right?" I said slowly, I could feel Itachi's eyes on my back. "I need you Dei, or I will go insane. Please don't let me go insane."

It was Deidara's turn to whimper now. He was kissing me with as much need and lust that he could manage. For a few seconds he pulled away, "I can't wait. Itachi un. I need him now." He was kissing my neck, hot, light kisses down my neck until he reached his destination. I gasped when his teeth broke skin, leaving a small mark that Deidara sucked on until it was nicely bruised.

Deidara and I both turned to look at Itachi. He was blushing lightly and he had a small tent in his pants. His dark eyes pierced into mine, and I could see the lust in them. He was defiantly horny, but his stupid Uchiha pride wasn't going to let him give up that fast. Deidara moved away from my neck, away from me completely so he was now in front of Itachi. "He needs us Itachi un." His hands slowly slid into Itachi's pants, "Look at him. He needs it like we need each other."

I laid back against the head board, 'Now you come to me Ita-kun.' I thought with a smirk. Itachi kissed Deidara with a moan of pleasure when Deidara's hands found his slowly hardening erection. Deidara- who had been sitting on Itachi's lap- was pushed back. He fell on top of me, and Itachi followed. I groaned in discomfort, struggling to get out from under them. They didn't look like they were going to stop kissing soon.

"Ita-kun, Dei-kun, you're both heavy." I was ignored, because Deidara had just moaned loudly in pleasure from Itachi's traveling hands pulling up his shirt. I groaned again, feeling myself becoming painfully aroused from watching the two I loved. I forced my hand between our bodies. I didn't get very far when Itachi grasped my hands and finally pulled away from Deidara. "Now, now Naru-kun. This is a punishment remember."

"We'll see who's being punished, Itachi." I smirked up at Itachi, grabbing his face and pulling it towards mine, "I love you, baby." Our lips meet and I kissed him passionately. Deidara moved out from under Itachi, and crawled on top of him, kissing his neck and wrapping his arms around Itachi's body and into his pants. Itachi broke from my kiss with a load moan of pleasure. His legs must have been unable to support him any longer, because he fell on me with a groan.

Deidara and I both removed our clothes eagerly, Itachi still gasping for breath from the intenseness of our kiss. "Naru un." I looked up at Deidara with curiosity. I saw his hands at my lips and smirked. I licked them slowly, lifting my own hands to his lips. Itachi was so out of it in pleasure that he didn't notice what was going on. When our fingers were covered in saliva, we pulled them out of each others mouths. I pushed two of my fingers into Deidara, making him shriek in surprise- he must have thought I was going to prepare Itachi. I giggled lightly, which caught Itachi's attention.

"What are you two…" Itachi was cut off when he moaned gently at Deidara's exploring fingers. I used my free hand to pull Deidara into a kiss over Itachi's shoulder, our tongues darting out to meet the other outside our mouths in a show for Itachi. "You sure are slutty tonight, Ita un." Deidara whispered against Itachi's ear when we broke apart, "Why is that un?"

"You two usually aren't this…dominant over me." Itachi's voice was now short and breathless, and his face was flushed a deep red shade of red and covered in a thin layer of sweat. "How is it that my two uke's can dominate me so easily?"

I pulled my fingers out of Deidara, and used both hands to pull away Itachi's shirt, Deidara already having had the pleasure of taking away his pants. "Every uke has it's dominate side." Itachi moaned in pleasure again, which was cut off by a low mewl of disapproval when he felt the invading fingers removed. "This just happens to be ours un. Are you liking it Ita?"

I kissed Itachi's neck, missing his answer cause it was so soft. I felt Itachi tense lightly, and moved away from his neck to see why. Deidara was pocking his erection at Itachi's entrance, smirking at the way his back tensed and arched each time. He saw me looking and raised an eyebrow. I shook my head and mouthed, 'Take me. I'll take him.'

Deidara's eyes lightened with joy, and he shifted his position so he was at my entrance. I lifted my hips, and pushed in past Itachi's tight ring of muscle. He shivered and moaned quietly, biting my neck to stop himself from screaming out in pain. I stroked his back gently, moaning when Deidara pushed into me. I knew Itachi hadn't been an uke since he had been together with Kisame. Which would have been about the same time I had last been an uke myself before getting together with Deidara and Itachi.

I had been Sasuke's uke.

That was why I had been so scared of telling Sasuke that I was dating his brother. While I was with Sasuke, I had come around to his apartment a few times when Sasuke wasn't here just to see his brother. Sasuke had noticed this and gotten angry at me, and gotten more violent and abusive with sex.

He told me when we broke up that if I ever started dating his brother, he would do something more than just bruising me a little bit in bed. I had no idea what he was going to do next time we were alone, but I think I will have to bring it up with Itachi and tell him everything.

I gasped in shock when Itachi came on my stomach. I hadn't even realized that I had stopped moving and Itachi had taken over. I groaned because Itachi became increasingly tight, and came inside of him. I fell back onto the bed, Itachi falling on top of me with a sigh of relief. I kissed him, and stroked his sweat soaked hair off his face. I felt Deidara come inside of me, before he pulled out and fell next to both of us.

"You need to be an uke more often un." Deidara said when we had all come down from our highs. I smiled again and looked at him and Itachi. My mouth went dry and I opened it to start telling them about Sasuke, but decided to leave it till later. "I agree. I love you Tachi-kun, Dei-kun."

I closed my eyes and was asleep shortly after.

I awoke to gentle hands caressing my tattooed stomach, and a light breath to my ears. I opened my eyes just a crack and saw Itachi and Deidara both leaning over me, smiling sweetly. I smiled in return and sat up, watching as the two of them fell back into a sitting position on the bed. I sighed and looked away from them with a frown.

"Naru un, what's wrong?" I felt hands wrap around my waist from both sides, and I was pulled into a tight embrace. "There was a reason why I was scared to tell Sasuke that I am dating you Itachi."

"What would that be Kitsune?" Itachi asked. "You remember when I was dating Sasuke? How I would come over here while Sasuke wasn't here. I would tell you I was here to get out of my neighbour hood, and that I would wait for Sasuke."

"Of course, you would do it so often I was almost ready to let you live here permanitly." Itachi said, laughing a little at the end and resting his head on my shoulder, "What has that got to do with what you told Sasuke earlier?"

"I would come here to see you. Sasuke figured it out and became violent. For the last three or four months of our relationship I couldn't leave my home without long sleeves." I choked, tears had began forming at the corner of my eyes and I couldn't look at either of the two sharing the bed with me. "He told me that when we broke up, if I ever started dating you he would do something worse to me than give me a few bruises in violent sex."

"That little bastard, how could he threaten you like that? I thought he loved you." Itachi growled. "I am not going to let him do anything to you Naruto, I promise."

"I won't let him touch you either un." Deidara said happily, at that I grinned and turned in their hold, kissing each of them lightly. "Thank you. I love you both so much."

"I love you to Kitsune." Both of them replied with smiles. I climbed off the bed, pulling them up with me so that we could get changed. I pulled on a clean set of clothes that I had brought over and than followed Itachi and Deidara from the room into the kitchen.

Sasuke was sitting on the lounge, with Garra next to him. It was a surprise to see Garra there, but I suppose since I told Sasuke I was dating his brother he felt it right to tell me about Gaara.

"Hey Gaara." I said, grinning happily and resting a gentle hand on his shoulder, "How have you been. I haven't seen you outside school in ages. Now I know where you've been." I winked and walked away, but not before I could see the blush on Gaara's cheeks and hear Sasuke's low growl of disapproval. I grinned happily and joined my lover's in the kitchen.

"Naruto, just because you are dating my brother doesn't mean you can insult my boyfriend." Sasuke growled out possessively. "I don't think that was an insult, foolish little brother." Itachi glared at his brother over my shoulder, who glared back with the same amount of hate.

"Sasuke-kun, Ita un stop it." Deidara pulled me away from the two fighting brothers- I noticed that Gaara had stood up and was standing beside the tall blonde boy as well. "We are going to be late for school. Leave him Ita un, you don't want to get in trouble again."

Itachi slowly turned away from Sasuke and walked out the door. Deidara and I followed him, but not before I gave Gaara a small smile. When we got to Itachi's car he finally cracked.

"That stupid, foolish little brother!"

Hehe, cliffy!


End file.
